Shadow of Doubt
|next = |reward = Eternal Rest 4 Petty Soul Gems 2 Lesser Soul Gems |faction = |type = Side Quest }} Shadow of Doubt is a side quest available in . It revolves around clearing a castle believed to be haunted. The recommened player level for this quest is level 16. One secret can be found during this quest. Background "There is a castle that local villagers believe is haunted. I must find out the truth to quell their fears." Objectives *Discover the source of the haunting Walkthrough Wanum tells the Hero that the Queen has learned of a local village being fearful of a nearby castle, which in turn, has an affect on trade. The Queen tasks the Hero with finding out the truth. Upon starting the quest, the hero starts in a forest, and quickly encounters a number of gravestones and coffins, alongside an Argonian villager. Upon approaching the villager, the following conversation takes place: "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" :Into that castle. "Listen, friend. That's a haunted castle. You should turn around." ::The Queen sent me. "Really? You're braver than me. She couldn't pay me enough to go in there." :::Has anyone died? "Died? I don't think so. Not yet, anyway." ::::What's actually happening? "They're robbing graves, for one thing. Five or six at least. People that were just buried... dug up a few days later, dragged to the keep. Can you imagine? And then there are the whispers. One time, walking along this road, I heard a voice right in my ear: "Leave! Or you'll regret it!" My friend heard, "Take out the heart! Let it bleed!" I know. Might not be ghosts. But that just scares me even more..." :::::Thanks for the warning. "You bet. That's why I'm here... :::::'I'll be careful.' ''" " :::::I'll be fine. " " ::I'm not afraid of ghosts. " " If approached again: "You're really going to go up there, aren't you? You're brave. I get chills even standing this far away." Upon approaching, more graves can be found, as well as a small cave, leading into the castle. Inside the castle, a number of forest spiders are found, and while walking around, whispers can be heard. At the end of the first room, a locked door is encountered. This door can be opened by using the key found in one of the urns in the first room, and holds a wooden chest. Following the castle, the Hero will enter another room, where a conversation can be heard between Necromancers: Necromancer 1: "What are you doing?" Necromancer 2: "You are worthless! Worthless! I'll take your liver if I have to! Get me another one!" Necromancer 1: "Remove the eyes, keep the sinews..." Necromancer 2: "That's not the right dagger..." Advancing further, the Hero encounters the Necromancers, who upon spotting the Hero state the following: Necromancer 2: "See? I told you there was someone here! Augh! We don't have time for this! Stay and fight, I'll finish the ritual!" Necromancer 1: "But we said you would fight!" Necromancer 2: "This is too important!" After the conversation, a Skeleton is summoned, which the Hero has to defeat. Approaching the Necromancer results in him stating the following: "You... you shouldn't be here! :'Too bad. Time to die.' ''" " :Neither should you. "What would you know? You're one of them! ::'Who's them?' ''"I don't need to explain myself to you! Leave before I curse you!" :::I'll go if you tell me what you're doing. "I'm... we are teaching a lesson to the people of this wretched kingdom." ::::What's anyone going to learn from this? "Master was right. No one will understand... That's why you have to die!" :::These are your people... What's your name? " " ::My name is . What's yours? " " ::Enough talk. Time to die. " " Advancing further, the Hero encounters two more Skeleton Guardians, as well as three Manor Ghosts, both of which are hostile. Advancing into the side passage, the Hero will find a silver chest, being protected by two Skeleton Guardians. Behind the closed door on the left is a weapon rack, activation of which will unlock the secret passage, where a golden chest is hidden. Advancing further along the main path, the Hero will come to an open space, where the second Necromancer is located, protected by two more Skeleton Guardians. Approaching the Necromancer triggers the following conversation: "Damn it! Useless peassant! I have to do everything myself..." :What's the ritual for? "As if I would tell you! But when it's finished, this kingdom won't soon forget..." ::Your friend told me to stop you. " " :No one needs to get hurt. "What? You spoke to him... Your words won't work on me, you cretin!" :No, you don't. You're dead. " " Upon defeating the final Necromancer, the quest is completed. Journal Trivia